User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 32
Template:FavouriteSong How do you make it so that you can add additional songs with the function? T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 11:51, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Templates Hello, Do I need to ask you before creating userbox templates? Thomas D. Coyote (talk) 13:40, August 7, 2013 (UTC) RE RE: Templates Okay, thanks for the info! Thomas D. Coyote (talk) 13:55, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Bluerookie2's userpage Hi P-P, You need to protect Bluerookie2's userpage as . Spydar007 (Talk) 17:30, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:33, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Help Hi P-P, Can you put here cause I want it back where it was, and it looks Horrible to me. Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 05:38, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Signature Policy All right sorry P-P. However, I have made a vote in the Votepage to change the px of the images to 30px or 35px at least. Is it still good enough? Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| Rebel ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| on ]] August 8, 2013 Signature Policy and FA Ok I get it P-P. However, why did you delete my FA Nomination? Wasn't it supposed to be that any party nomination of a party which didn't start yet wouldn't be nominated? Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| Rebel ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| on ]] August 8, 2013 FA Nomination Well, however the party is almost over. And everything is done. Yavin 4 is available and the party is done. However not over yet. Also, if I had nominated the page in July instead of this month (August), then I would understand that. I am pretty sure the party still won't take place at the end of August also that the Summer Jam would still go on. Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| Rebel ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| on ]] August 8, 2013 Advanced User Pages So I had a question on advanced user pages. Ones like your's, which consist of multiple templates, did you write these or is there some template editor I'm not getting at? Thanks for all your help! User:Xonius Chat Please come to the chat! Deleted conbruts Hi P-P, Can you check my delete conbruts. I wanna see them please. :P Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 09:23, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :BTW, Dont do my old approve template. Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 09:24, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Close Threads Hi P-P, I've noticed that admins can close threads without leaving a reason. On the CPMW, I can't. How do I make it so this happens? Spydar007 (Talk) 10:11, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Bug? Hi penguin pal My "following" page isn't updating. I edited Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam and Cadence and it never added them to the list. Is this happening to anyone else? JWPengie | Talk | Blog 11:07, August 9, 2013 (UTC) re:re:Bug? Oh sorry. I didn't edit that, i edited the List of Parties and Events in 2013. JWPengie | Talk | Blog 11:19, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Pookies OK, I'll make my own template. Poisoon140 (talk) 19:04, August 9, 2013 (UTC)Poisoon140 Teen Beach Movie Party Hi, PenguinPal! I am Mermaid22, a user from Teen Beach Movie wiki. I see you and your fellow users have sent links to our pages on TBM wiki, of which makes me proud. I am hoping we can work together so you can get info from our wiki about characters, and we can get info on this party. Yours truly, Mermaid22. Reply to this message on my Message Wall at TBM wiki. http://teenbeachmovie.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Mermaid22 Mermaid22 (talk) 20:02, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Vandal alert,please block this user http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fulop3. he is replacing page content with "ha ha ha" Cartoon1000 (talk) 02:00, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you. Hey.you blocked this user on time. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:05, August 10, 2013 (UTC) CP Logo Hi Penguin-Pal! I just have a quick favor to ask. It seems when we changed the gallery appearances a few months ago it seemed to distinguished the "Part of the Walt Disney Company" in this logo, so now it isn't visible. I tried searching around for a better replacement, but couldn't find one. So is it possible you can change it? If so then AWESOME! :P -- S h u r o w 09:17, August 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Template:FavouriteSong Good idea, but what about 'Great choice!'? Should we change that to 'Great choices!' T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 09:29, August 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:CP Logo Yes, that is exactly what I meant. Sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you. :P -- S h u r o w 09:42, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Longer sig Recently when u told me how to make a signature you said if i want a signature longer than 40 characters i should contact you. I want to. i hope you can help JWPengie | Talk | Blog 11:16, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Demoting At 7:00am PST today do I need to demote myself back to patroller? Wolf said he will deal with it. But now he's partially active. So he may not be here to demote me. What do you think? [[User:C H U N K Y|'Chunky!']] 08:17, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :It says at the top that the person you're contacting will be away until 15/8/13. Why not contact Shurow? :P : T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 08:35, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Admin How do you become an admin? orange puffle Admin Trial Hi P-P, C H U N K Y and Miron's trial has ended so Shurow has demoted them. You need to do the following things: #Remove them from the Admin List. # since that is what he was at the start. #Move their names on the MediaWiki:Common.css to the rollback and patroller section. #Remove their names form the Admin Colored Comments section of MediaWiki:Common.css. #Remove them from the admin section of MediaWiki:Chat.css. Spydar007 (Talk) 09:50, August 12, 2013 (UTC) PS- I sent this message to Shurow as well since you were away. Vote Ended Hi P-P, The vote for 'Closing Threads More Frequently' has ended. You can see the results here. Spydar007 (Talk) 09:52, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Coding Group Hi P-P, If the vote about creating an 'editinterface' group is agreed (which it looks like it might), I have some suggestions for it. You could call it the 'coding' group and then have a MediaWiki page to make the text display as 'Templates & Coding', like on the CP Music Wiki. Rather than just having it as editinterface, it might be a good idea to have other rights such as the ones the Templates & Coding group on the CP Music Wiki have here. Please discuss these ideas with the other admins. Spydar007 (Talk) 09:58, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Chat Mod Calendar Hi P-P, I know you're away, but this message can wait, as it isn't anything urgent, and I thought you're the best person to contact about this. Well, if you are ever planning to bring the Chat Mod Calendar back, I wrote a script based on Joeyaa's "wham", so admins can quickly give/revoke users' chat mod rights without having to go through . You can see it here, and if you want to test it, add this to User:Penguin-Pal/common.js: importScript("User:Super Miron/chat-mod-calendar.js"); Then, you can open a user's contributions, and you will see a "Chat Mod Calendar" link. Click it, and you will see two buttons — "START" and "END". The "START" button gives the user chat moderator rights with the reason "Chat Mod Calendar" and the "END" button removes the user's chat moderator rights, with the reason "Chat Mod Calendar end". The reasons can also be changed while giving the user rights, these are just the default ones. Hope you like my idea! super_miron 15:03, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Profile I was wondering how you add those extra pictures and stuff, that follow you as you scroll down your userpage? Thomas D. Coyote (talk) 23:49, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Moderators Wiki Hi P-P, I recently created a CP Moderators Wiki. This wiki has all sorts of info about CP Moderators. As you know, the admins recently redirected all the pages from this wiki to Moderators. But what if we were to make these pages on the moderators wiki. I would be happy to promote an admin or two from this wiki to help on the mod wiki. This would mean that the admins here wouldn't have to decide what to do with them because they would all be on the Moderators Wiki. Please talk to the other admins about this and let me know what you think. Spydar007 (Talk) 14:33, August 13, 2013 (UTC) SIR CAKE LOVER IS RUDE TO ME ---- super_miron 19:22, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Penguin Storm Page Hi P-P, I know your away, Is Penguin Storm really needed? Should it be deleted? Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 01:43, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Archive Would it work to archive my talk page if I created a page called "User talk:JWPengie/Archive 2" and move all of the messages onto that page? JW | Talk | Blog | | More! No no no Remove Ohmyn1 from the VSTF colored names list. He isn't actually a VSTF member, but a test account. super_miron 14:10, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello there p-p *:: do you know how to make a flag like this? --Jess0426 (talk) 19:18, August 14, 2013 (UTC) and if i can't do it do it for me. Updates Blog Hey P-P! Can I do the updates blog on September 4 ? Please answer on my talk page. Edyanuar (talk) 05:38, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Logo Vote Design Tody Hi P-P, The Logo Votes start today. BTW, is this page really needed? Mario RE:RE: yeah, could you do it please? Archive at 25,000 bytes. Thanks! Wait, also if you remember, could you add "EmbedMusic|233"? JW | Talk | Blog | | More! 20:40, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Quiz Hey Penguin-Pal! I am currently making a new quiz since I havent made one for a while and its going to be about Club Penguin AND the wiki! So this is where you come in. Would you mind helping me come up with some questions and a new design for the quiz! This is what I currently have: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Commander_Bsyew/Commander_Bsyew_Quiz_3 If you can, I would truly appreciate it and If you cant, its no big deal! ;) But anyway, thanks! :), Bsyew Talk News 22:19, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Blacknight62 (talk) 07:52, August 16, 2013 (UTC)Hi i thought i would pop on to the wiki :) Looks amazing since i quit :D keep up the good work Thanks Thanks for making my archive. I added the link to the template, so it should be good! Thanks! JW | Talk | Blog | | More! Delete Please delete Clubpenguin Rebellion because it isn't real. JW | Talk | Blog | | More! 16:48, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :Done, thank you! Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:51, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Rigby_666666 Underage Oh my god! They killed Kenny! 03:44, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Ban User:Rigby 666666 he is underage --Together we can reach for the stars! (talk) 04:04, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Blocking users Hi Penguin-Pal. I noticed you blocked a user. I saw that it was for "ignoring warnings" (yep I saw the warnings, a I was sending on too!) To get to my point, on the user page policy (linked here) it doesn't say that editing another use page is not aloud (I wouldn't like it, though) so is I right to block him for that? I respect your actions, an I'm happy we both notice it by I just wanted to make sure of it just in case. Apologies for this message a it could b pointless; as well a appear bit question in of authority. I assume you if you though that, I was just checking on the situation. Thanks.--[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] (Contact me!) 14:39, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 20:08, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Resources Page Hey, Penguin-Pal. I've created a subpage that might help some users on the wiki. You don't have to read it all if you don't want to, but if you could check it out, that'd be great. Maybe you could direct users there when they need help with a topic that the page mentions. Talk to you later, -- 01:55, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :Done. I've made the changes you suggested. Thanks for the feedback. ;) :-- 19:36, August 18, 2013 (UTC) User Page Hi P-P! As you may know,my userpage was protected cuz I put more than 40% of edits there. Vic did this and that was when he was admin. He can't undo it. My edits have changed. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Editcount/The_Ultimate_Guitar_Master My userpage needs to be unlocked. Thanks for your time. 03:08, August 18, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:User page I will start making sure that it is not to close to 40. 12:09, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Please tell him to stop Ninja Penguins keeps spamming User blog:JWPengie/Pet Shop telling me to go to the shops. Please make him stop!!! He doesn't understand I DON'T WANT TO! JW | Talk | Blog | | More! 12:17, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Can you delete this? i forgot to put Template:, sorry. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/JWPengieQuiz2Part2Finish JW | Talk | Blog | | More! 12:38, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Chat Penguin-Pal, I need you on the chat NOW. -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 21:36, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Moderators Pages Hi P-P, I thought I'd give you some info on Moderators. When I went to the Moderation Master Class, I learned this: #Moderators and CSRs (Client Support Representatives) are different. CSRs answer e-mails, approve penguin names and do some moderation online. Moderators are the ones who answer the phone when you call them and do most of the moderating online. #As you know, the Moderator badge was removed from player cards shortly after CP was made. This is because mods are undercover. Most accounts are ids - they are P########## because they don't want you to be able to add them. #Most moderators/CSRs have more than one account, each used for a different purpose eg. recreation, testing bugs, moderating etc. #Daffodaily5 is a CSR and part moderator. This info needs to be shown on the pages. I strongly suggest we use the CP Mod Wiki I created. Please tell the other admins this info. Spydar007 (Talk) 09:33, August 19, 2013 (UTC) spam article please delete the article Pookies stink it was made accidently during join.me okk bye -- 16:02, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Restore Restore my RP thread. NLG343 (talk) 18:17, August 19, 2013 (UTC) EPF RP Why did you close the thread? ---Quauntonaut Away Hello: I just wanted to inform you that I will be away until the 30th of August, as I will soon begin my examination period again. Hope this won't interfere with the proper operation of the Wiki. Have a good day: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 04:31, August 20, 2013 (UTC)